En la noche
by Akyra Gatita Stahl
Summary: En un universo alternativo, los Shane son la agencia de seguridad más grande de mundo, pero una nueva amenaza ha surgido para ellos y no es nada más que Thadeus blakk, el líder de la organización Ghouls contiene Elixie


E vuelto miau..!, hace tiempo no lo hacia, pero aquí esta..!

PD: Mis historias son en honor de JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra

Una muchacha de cabello rojizo corto y alegres ojos verdes, de unos 19 miraba fascinada unos papeles metálicos que reflejaban luces hacia todas partes. Pensando en cómo ella había sido elegida por Will Shane para ser 1 de sus 2 aprendices

Aun no cabía en la posibilidad, aunque ya an pasado 5 años desde eso, no creía que ella, una chica normal, común y corriente, haiga sido escogida por el mismísimo Will Shane, para ser la próxima segunda al mando en esta gran organización.

-hermoso…-murmuro apenas sin dejar de ver los adornos apilados -Kord ¿Para qué es todo esto?- pregunto, el hombre era de unos 28 años, con unos grandes ojos azules, cabello naranja de una altura y un físico prominente

-es sencillo, Trixie- contesto Kord levantando una caja cercana a ella –veras, la organización Shane ha decidido dar un baile de gala, ya que como sabes, la organización Ghouls quiere firmar un acuerdo de paz, por todos los inconvenientes que hemos tenido, pero ambos sabemos que solo es una trampa para hacernos quedar mal frente al Rey y los más influyentes hombres del mundo, pues todas las organizaciones trabajan juntas con inversiones y gastos en general, así que si nos va mal en el baile, perderemos todas las inversiones mientras que Ghouls se apodera de nuestros puesto, y nos derroca

-valla…un baile de gala…-indico Trixie impresionada, mientras ya vislumbraba imágenes de grandes salones victorianos, en donde las mujeres lucían elegantes vestidos y los hombres, traje de gala

-¡increíble! ¿Crees que pueda asistir yo?- La pregunta tomó desapercibido al actual segundo al mando en la organización, quien miró a la chica, sorprendido, mientras la peli rojiza no dejaba de estar tan ilusionada que a Kord le dio pena tener que contestarle con la verdad

-lo siento, Trixie. Pero no creo que a Will le parezca buena idea…-comenzó a decir, mientras los ojos de Trixie se tornaban en tristeza, provocando que Kord suspira - es que… Eli nunca ha asistido… así que… yo supongo…- trato de seguir explicando, mientras los nervios crecían. Sin embargo, ella había dejado de escuchar desde la mención de su amigo.

Recordaba que el al ser el hijo de Will Shane, sería el próximo al mando y ella tomaría el puesto de la segunda al mando, ellos 2 tenían una profunda amistad, ya que cuando Will y Kord no puedan seguir, ellos tomarían sus lugares, la confianza prácticamente era un requisito, pero desde hace un tiempo ella sentía algo más que un apego por una simple "amistad"

-Eli… él… ¿no asiste porque no quiere… o no se lo permiten?- interrogó la joven al mayor de edad. La respuesta sonó detrás de ella, pronunciada por una voz masculina, llena de entusiasmo y valentía

-por qué no me lo permiten- Eli había hecho acto de presencia, asustando visiblemente a la muchacha y actual mejor amiga. -papa nunca me han dejado presentarme, él dice que ya tengo suficiente con el entrenamiento, aunque me gustaría ir, para aprender un poco sobre el negocio familiar…-

-esa es una pregunta que siempre me he hecho, tu padre sí que es muy protector Eli- dijo una voz cargada de seducción.

-¡AKYRA!- pronunciaron los 3 al unísono, era una chica de 23 años, media unos 1.70 m, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, de cabello castaño miel y ojos azules-morados. -¿es tan raro verme por aquí?- pregunto mientras caminaba y tomaba asiento al lado de Kord. En realidad era muy extraño ver a la chica en las oficinas, aun a su corta edad, era considerada como la mejor soldada de la organización, siendo ella encargada del entrenamiento en el campo de batalla, armas y cualquier tipo de defensa. Por eso ella prefería pasar tiempo en los campos de batalla, antes que estar en una oficina

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un Kord desconcertado

-Will me pidió que viniera, no sé por qué, solo me dijo que era de suma importancia- decía mientras que al mismo tiempo se recostaba la lado de Kord. Intentando ocultar un notorio pero necesario sonrojo –que cansancio- miro fijamente a Kord, quien por alguna razón no le molestaba la cercanía, -pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Qué fue lo tan importante que interrumpí?-pregunto.

-hablábamos de que papa dará un baile, que posiblemente ninguno asista, porque como sabes, a él no le gusta que vayamos a esos tipos de evento- inquirió el chico señalando a Trixie y al él. –También sobre que este evento será para firmar un acuerdo de "paz" entre Ghouls y Shane-

-ya veo, Trixie ¿Qué opinas sobre ir al baile?- su tono ya no estaba tan cargado de seducción y ahora lucía un poco más de diversión

-pienso que sería hermoso con los largos vestidos, los trajes de etiqueta, la música, la comida, la danza- índica la oji verde, -además… en los bailes, es donde se culmina el romance… bueno según las historias de amor…- agrego, enrojeciendo visiblemente. Eli la miró detenidamente…

-parece que has tenido muchos sueños acerca del amor- indico el Shane. En su voz podría oírse una mezcla de duda y… nostalgia

-de todas formas me gustaría asistir…- suspiro Trixie y por tercera vez, una voz recién llegada la hizo dar un respingo

-Qué bueno que lo dices Trixie Sting- el mismísimo Will estaba firmemente parado en las puertas del inmenso salón, tan viejo como el resto de la mansión, -porque quiero ustedes se presenten-.

-¿enserio?- dijo la joven sorprendida.

-Si- asintió el jefe supremo, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Trixie comenzó a correr y saltar entorno a los 2 Shanes.

-¿estás hablando en serio? , ¿Porque cambiaste de opinión tan rápido?- indago Eli un tanto desconcertado, su padre nunca cambiaba de decisión.

Will supo inmediatamente como se sentía su hijo.

-Ya se lo que vas a pensar Eli, pero entiende que no tenía otra opción que pedírselos, ya que como sabes la organización Ghouls va a venir en un "acuerdo de paz", todos sabemos que no es así, e intentaran algo, por eso los necesito, para proteger a su majestad el rey y los demás invitados, de otra manera no permitirían que vayan…-.

-Así que es por eso me necesitabas, quieres que los acompañe por motivos de seguridad- interrogo la chica, mientras que mentalmente encajaba todas las piezas del porque Will la necesitaba con urgencia.

-es más efectivo tener a la mejor soldada, que a muchos novatos que no saben mucho sobre lo delicado de esta situación- agrego el Shane mayor

-¿eso significa...?- comenzó a decir Kord, poniendo atentos a todos los presentes, -¿eso significa que tendrás que ponerte un lindo vestido?- agrego, acentuando cierta burla en sus gestos, Akyra abrió los parpados sorprendidos sin embargo enrojeciendo inmediatamente a causa de la rabia y la pena.

-¡Cierra la boca!-grito furiosa la Stahl

-te espero a las 8 en punto– agrego Will, antes de que la presente se marcharse rápidamente, muy enojada.

Todos reían mientras veían a la chica salir por la puerta, divirtiéndose demasiado por el reciente logro de Kord. Sabían lo mucho que Akyra odiaba el maquillaje, los vestidos y las frivolidades femeninas, pero para esa fiesta tampoco le quedaba de otra.

Trixie por su parte, había terminado su celebración privada con una cruel realidad

-pero… ahora que lo pienso… no tengo nada que ponerme y dudo que me vea bien con este uniforme…-indico mirando su atuendo fijamente. Cerró sus parpados tristemente -tan cerca y tan lejos, como siempre…

-Trixie…-indico Eli dándole a la peli rojiza una tarjeta de crédito, Trixie se le quedo mirando sorprendida

-¿y esto?-pregunto la chica volviendo sus ojos verdes al chico enfrente de ella. Eli la miraba fijamente

-considéralo un regalo por tu buen trabajo -indico el joven Shane con un leve sonrojo -ahora puedes ir y comprar el vestido más bello que encuentres…- indico. Antes de lo previsto, la Sting estaba otra vez gritando

-¡gracias, Eli!-indico dándole un fuerte abrazo que lo tomó desprevenido. Antes que Eli pudiera hacer otra cosa, Trixie ya se había ido con la velocidad de un vendaval

El Shane menor, evocaba una sencilla sonrisa. Esa Trixie nunca cambiaria.

**Luego de 5 horas**

Mentalmente, Akyra ya estaba lista en matar a la organización Ghouls, estaba tan furiosa que cada gesto suyo podía ser tomado como amenaza. Poco le faltaba para que sus ojos quemaran con tan sólo mirar, Will podría ordenarle acabar a un población entera, torturar a un enemigo, luchar en encarnizadas batallas o perseguir a un objetivo por todo el mundo, pero ¿Asistir a un baile? Eso ya era demasiado

De pie cual esplendida era, llevaba un vestido rojo escarlata, ajustado a su esbelto cuerpo, cerrado después de los pechos y terminado con tela trasparente cubierta de brillantes a la altura del pecho, los hombros y los brazos, hasta las muñecas en donde se ajustaba con una liga elástica. Llevaba el pelo suelto, con un hermoso collar de perlas

Pintada, empolvada y soportando su pecho en zapatillas de color del traje, esas serían las peores horas de su entera vida.

Llego al cuarto previo al salón del baile, en donde se encontraban Kord y Will, ambos con elegantes esmoquin negros

-¿entonces si te pusiste un lindo vestido?- oyó la voz burlona de Kord, quien llegaba con más ganas de molestarla. La Stahl subió la mirada con brillo mortal en sus pupilas

-cállate, Kord- dijo en un tono bajo, susurrante y amenazador -o te juro que en el entrenamiento de mañana veras de lo que soy capaz-.

El mencionado solo se burló – ¿entonces?, porque no vemos de lo que eres capaz ahora- reto a la chica….

Will observada divertido el comportamiento de los 2, sabía que su amigo, sentía algo más que una simple sentimiento de trabajo por la chica, pero no se atreva, ya que ella era considerada "peligrosa" por todo aquel que se le acercara, sin intenciones de trabajo, una voz detrás de él lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-papa- expreso Eli, quien miraba extrañamente la discusión de los 2 presentes del otro lado de la habitación, Eli vestía un esmoquin completamente negro, zapatos recién pulidos del mismo color y una gabardina azul oscuro, la cual, caía como si fuera una capa.

-¿en dónde estará Trixie? Le dije que era a las 8 en punto- interrogo Will en voz alta. Antes de que el alguien hablara, oyeron unas apresuradas pisadas contra las baldosas del pasillo

-¡ya llegue!- grito la oji verde en cuanto los vio. Sin más terminó de atravesar el pasillo colmado de listones, serpentina y floreros con moños en ellos, mientras alzaba la tela para no tropezar.

Trixie usaba un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que se le ajustaba en las caderas y caía libremente hasta casi llegar al piso. Pegado a la altura del estómago, dos telas subían independientemente la una de la otra por ambos senos y se ataban en la nunca con un firme nudo. La espalda alta la tenía desnuda y de su cuello prendía una gargantilla de oro con rubí del mismo tono, así como las zapatillas que usaba. Igualmente se encontraba maquillada

-perdón…-suspiro ella, para luego alzar la mirada, encontrándose directamente con los centellantes ojos de su amigo que la contemplaba con avidez.

Eli le arcaizaba el cuerpo con la mirada, ella lo sabía y la hizo estremecerse sin saber por qué ¿Miedo? ¿Vergüenza?... ¿Placer? Se quedó petrificada con el último pensamiento, mientras él se le acercaba lentamente, dándose su tiempo de apreciarla, de admirarla. Antes de llegar a ella, el Shane tomó una rosa del jarrón más próximo.

La Sting parpadeó, ruborizada. Sus mejillas alcanzaron una nueva gama de rojo, cuando Eli colocó entre su oreja y sus rojizos cabellos la rosa libre de estima. Una rosa blanca. La aseguró en esa posición usando un pasador.

La cercanía de ambos cuerpos era evidente, pues ambos respiraban el mismo aire y las telas de sus prendas se rosaban incesantemente. Trixie no pudo más que perderse en las pupilas del chico, las cuales habían cambiado. La intensidad seguía siendo evidente, pero el sentimiento que evocaban no era amistad… no, era algo más profundo y eterno.

-perfecta…-murmuro el Shane menor y la joven le sonrió con ternura. No quería que Eli se apartara, por Trixie, ambos podían quedarse de esa manera por el resto de sus vidas.

Will todo el tiempo se mantuvo en silencio, mientras el intercambio silencioso se daba. Se daba cuenta de cómo se veían entre si su hijo y aprendiz, supo lo que querían… ya sería en otra noche.

-andando- ordenó, forzándolas a seguirle al Salón de Baile. Los cinco aparecieron al mismo tiempo en lo más alto de las escaleras y muchos de los invitados los voltearon a ver a la vez

-¡Sus anfitriones, Sir Will Shane y Sir Kord Zane! ¡La Señorita Trixie Sting ¡La Señorita Akyra Stahl! y el Señor Eli Shane!– exclamó el mayordomo para presentarlos.

Trixie tragó saliva, repentinamente supo porque su maestro no deseaban que fueran a esas fiestas. Los huéspedes se habían convertido en una masa común, amenazante, que la contemplaba con la sagacidad de un buitre, esperando que criticarle. Sin quererlo, trago saliva, mientras sus manos temblaban y el sudor aparecía.

-tranquila- Eli le hablo al oído -no dejes que sientan tu miedo. Ellos se alimentan de humillar a los débiles. No te dejes, entra con la cabeza en alto y hazles ver tu honor…

-si- asintió inmediatamente la muchacha. La cercanía de Eli y sus palabras hicieron que recuperara total control en un segundo. El chico se sonrió fascinado ante el nuevo valor ardiendo en los ojos de Trixie.

lose es muy corto, pero es por caps..! pregunta..! cual es tu apodo, el mio es gatita por los miaus, y comandante porq aveces soy mas estricta que el ejercito

tengo una pag en face llamada Akyra Gatita Stahl, espero sus likes

los quiero a tod s…!


End file.
